Keep Smiling
by jjarties
Summary: when you get beat up im school the only thing Summer peace does is Smile NILEY!
1. Story line

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

**Story Line**

Summer Peace is the girl in the school who is always smiling. No one in the world can wipe it off her face. Not even when the popular pick on her or beat her up. She doesn't do anything about it but smile. Her best friend Victoria Millers is always there to stand up for her and always ready o fight back if they mess with summer. Why do you thing she misses so much school? But Summer is always there to make sure she doesn't miss school. Summer's dad died when she was just 10 years old on Christmas. Summer and her dad did everything together. After he died she had sworn to herself she would never smile ever again, but she never breaks a promise. Before her dad died, he had her promise him that she would never stop smiling no matter what happens.

Then you have the school's most popular and hottest guy, Jason Lucas. Jason Lucas, the jock, the player, the heartthrob, the bully, and really nice. Whoa hold on, NICE. Jason Lucas is no where near nice, or is he. Jason is two different people. At home he is the nice sweet sensitive guy who cares about his family and is in love with music, but in school he is the total opposite. He is always hurting Summer in school: physically and emotionally. Why? No one knows. He has everything a boy can ask for, the money, the popularity, the girlfriend, the family, and not to mention the amazing voice.

** Can one voice really change how a boy acts? Well it definitely changed Jason. One time hearing Summer sing in the music room makes him determined to fin the girl with the voice. But there is one problem. He is looking in all the wrong places **

**Love. Peace. Smile.**

**Becky **


	2. Chapter 2

_**(*None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading*) **_

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

**Summer's mom(sm)**: Summer up, First day of senior year!!!!!!!!!! *she shouts*

**S**:*runs downstairs all dressed with her new black leather oversized bag/book bag. She was wearing a white t-shirt, skinny jeans with black leather high heel boots. (Sorry I forgot to mention in the trailer that she was rich, just no one knows that she is except for Victoria) She wasn't wearing much make up just eyeliner and lip-gloss. Her brown hair was left naturally curly that ran all the way down her back and ended by her hip. She looked a lot like her mom when she was in high school * Mom I been up, Just waiting for the morning signal that I missed having this summer in Paris.

**SM**: hurry up and eat your breakfast. Kevin already left and Victoria called when you were upstairs she's going to be here soon. *she smiles and kisses her daughters forehead. Summers mom is the best mom a girl could ask for. She had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Summer's. Summer's mom is a designer but no one knows she has a daughter. She wants Summer to have a normal school life and Summer is cool with that. When they are ready they will tell the press that Summer Peace is her daughter. Most girls in summer's school love the work of Lillian Peace or LP and the girls get jealous when they see her come to school wearing the work of LP.*

_Doorbell/gate rings._

**V**:*Victoria thanked Bob (security) for opening the gate and ran up the pathway to see summer standing there and Daniel (butler) holding one of the doors behind her.* SUMMER. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. *she hugs her best friend tight or should I say tackle her best friend*  
**S**: well you could have came to Paris with me and my mom.

**V**; but I wanted to go to Hawaii. HOT GUYS!!!!!!

**S**: and………

**V**; I didn't get a hot guy.

**S**: *Laughs and sees what Victoria was wearing* you're going to wear a huge overcoat on the first day back? 

**V**; HELL NO GIRL. I couldn't figure out what to wear so I brought over two outfits with no shoes. So Summer you wouldn't mind letting me borrowing some of your LP shoes you got from your mom that aren't even on shelves in stores yet?

**S**; come on *they both run up to Summers room and into her huge walk in closet that is twice the size of a store in a mall. Summer goes over to the shoe storage and start picking out shoes while Victoria is picking out an outfit. When they are done they run downstairs and about to go to the garage full of cars, to get summer's car and off to school. But Lillian stopped then.*

**SM**: here these are for you *she gave summer new car keys and both girls a hug.*

**S**: Thanks mom and bye mom!!!!!!!!

**V**: Bye mom. *Victoria calls her mom because Lillian is like a mom to her after her mom left her and her dad when she was 5.*

_When they get to school…………….._

**S**: *get out of her car and locks it. Puts on a "smile"*

**V**: *walks over and links arm with Summer.*

**Stephanie**: * jealous of what summer and Victoria is wearing and even more jealous of Summer's new car.* is it just me of is Summer and Victoria wearing LP shoes. I mean, how can they even afford those!?!???!?!?!? And a new car really!?!?!?!?!!??!

**Serena**: UGH she looks like such a slut. Stephanie you are so much better than her.

**Lexington**; yea sis you are so much more popular and hotter than she ever will be. And I have a plan to ruin what she is driving and wearing.

**Stephanie**; Spill it sis

**Lexington**: *tells them the plan.*

Two cars comes into the school parking lot. Lucas cars but one of the 2 cars has a girl in it, and that girl is the new girl or Charlotte Lucas, the only Lucas girl in the family. Charlotte is the sweetest girl you would know. She is cheerful and always happy. She can make you laugh when you sad but don't get on her bad side.

**J**: *gets out of his car in style and walks over to Stephanie and kisses her.* hey I missed you this summer. *he does the hand shake with Calvin and Kevin.*

**Stephanie**: I missed you too Jas. *warps her arms around his neck and they start to make out*

**M**:*gets out of his car with his sister, Charlotte.* Charlie, ready to finally be in school again?

**C**:*takes in a deep breath and lets it out* yea * turns her head and see Jason and Stephanie* ugh they disgust me.

**M**: they do that everyday you'll get use to it. Come lets go *wraps one arm around her shoulder and walks into school with her. Maxwell or Max was the most popular guy in school just not mean. He didn't care about popularity. He hung out with who he wanted to and he was simply himself. When Jason picked on Summer he stood up for her. He is like a brother to her just like how Victoria is like a sister to her. Now he is in college but he is for Charlotte since it is her first day back to school. He knows Jason wouldn't be that nice in school to even care about his own sister in school like he does at home.*

**S**: OMG MAXIE!!!!!!!!!!! *runs over and hugs him*

**V**: MY TURN MAXIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs him tight and feels something. Pulls away and sees someone standing next to him with a huge smile plastered on her face.* hi I'm Victoria Millers. You are?

**C**: Charlotte Lucas *opens her arms for a hug so Victoria hugs her. She pulls away and looks at summer*

**S**: So you're Jason's twin sister. I'm Summer Peace by the way *hugs her*

**C**: Older by 20 minutes. My mom said Jason was too stubborn to come out. *laughs*

**M**: *smiles at how close the three girls are already* Girls this is Charlie's first year at Johnson high, so if you wouldn't mind…….

**V**: No problem. We missed having a third girl in our "group" ever since you left for summer classes in UCLA.

**M**: well I have to go my classes star in three hours and which means I have a paper to write. Bye *hugs all of them and give Charlotte a kiss on the forehead.* Have fun Char see you at home. And I am not a girl *starts to walk away but turns around* Take care of her fore me. And don't let her have too much sugar she can get hyper really fast.

**C**: He's just lying *give them an innocent smile*

**V**: Oh God

**C**: What?

**S**: the wicked Bitch of the west. Here we go again.

**Stephanie**: Looks like Scummy and Vicious finally found another friend .Lets throw them a big party to celebrate. *she says sarcastically*

**V**: b-* gets cut off*

**C**: back off bitch or do you want me to make that face even uglier than it already is? * holds up her fist *

**J**: *Jason is surprised their new friend is his own twin sister Charlotte. He knows he wouldn't be able to hurt her or even fight back. *

**Stephanie**; *is scared but doesn't show it* Jason this newbie is being mean to me do something.

**C**: Jason wouldn't even hurt me I know it

**Lexington**: yeah right how would you know? *smirks at her*

**C**: because I am blood related with him. He's my younger brother *returns the smirk*

**Stephanie**: W-w-w-hat? *shocked*

**C**: Am I using too much of a big vocabulary on you? Maybe I should repeat it for you, since you are a dumb blonde. I am Jason's *points to Jason* sister, twin sister S-I-S-T-E-R.

**Serena**: Jason would never be related to someone as ugly and fat as you.

**J**: Charlotte stop

**Stephanie**: Are you saying what she said is true?

**J**: yes I am. Charlotte I need to talk to you. *grabs her arm*

**C**: Jason, I don't think mom would me happy to know how you're treating your OLDER sister right now.

**J**: Charlotte it's just by 20 minutes.

**C**: Doesn't make a difference Jason *pulls her arm away from Jason* Lets go girls. Bye little bro see you around *walks away with the girls*

**V**: I have never seen anyone stand up to the bitches like that. Good job. *high fives her*

**S**: I'll see you in class (they all have the same classes and Jason too) I need to use the bathroom.

**C**: See ya in class S. *hugs her*

**V**: See ya babe *hugs her too

**S**: Peace Char. Peace V *walks away to the bathroom but as soon they are out of site Jason walks up to her and pushes her against the locker.* What do you want *shaking and is really scared. _Just keep smiling, keep smiling,_*


	3. Chapter 3

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_** *)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

**J**: to make sure you don't have that smile on your face *punches her hard in the stomach* Look I don't know what you did to my sister b—

**S**: I didn't do any thing to your sister. Now could you please leave me alone?*She "smiles" weakly at him. Holds her stomach in pain *

_Bell rings_

**J**: *knows what the girls are going to do to her during lunch* I'll finish this during lunch. *punches her one last time and walks away to class*

**S**: *holds her stomach in pain and tries to stand up but fails*

**K**: *sees her trying to stand up and goes over to help her* you okay sis?

**S**: I'm fine thanks Kev. *she "smiles" at Kevin. Kevin always had a soft side. Unlike Jason and Calvin he doesn't beat up the girls or tease them. When they are gone he stays back and he helps them. No one in the school knows they are related only Victoria and Max. When his friends tease them he simply goes along with it but they just don't know it's fake. It hurts Kevin to see her get hurt in school, but it was Summer who said she doesn't want to bring him down in his reputation or make him lose his spot on the football team. Truth is he doesn't care about those things but he knows his own twin sister. She is stubborn.* you better get to class don't want anyone seeing us together.

**K**: You sure you're okay?

**S**: I'm fine kev. Go *pushes him a little*

**K**: *walks away to his class*

**S**: *slowly walks to class holding her stomach, but before she went into class she let go* Sorry I'm late

**Teacher**: Its okay first day of school right? Kids get lost take a seat um………

**S**: Summer

**Teacher**: Okay Summer go take a seat anywhere. Today you have a free day, for the whole week actually *smiles at her and sits down continuing reading her book*

**S**: * "smiles" when she sees there is a seat available in between Victoria and Charlotte but fades when she see it is also in front of Jason. _Great_ * hey girls what's up?

**C**: the sky *she points* Anyways, me and V were talking about hanging at my place after school.

**S**: But um…*points behind her*

**C**: don't worry my mom is going to be there and Max too. He isn't going to hurt you. Right little bro?

**J**: 20 minutes

**C**: still im older *sticks her tongue out at him*

**J**; Yes really mature Charlie *rolls his eyes*

**C**: Aww thanks Jas. *smiles fakely at him*

**J**: Whatever *turns his head the other way. (Jason "friends" aren't in this class) he gets really bored so her starts listening to their conversation*

**C**: Is he cute?

**S**: ewww no he is not cute.

**C**: he's in this school right?

**V**: Yea he is

**J**: *starts to wonder who they are talking about*

**C**: Is he going to be at home when we get to your for the sleepover?

**S**; Yup, at least he should be.

**C**: I can't wait to meet him

**S**: Charlie he isn't even near hot or cute.

**C**: he's your brother of course you say that when I see him then I'll know if he is cute or not.

**J**: *_she has a brother? Since when? _(No one know summer's last name).*

_Bell rings………………………Skipping to lunch_

**Stephanie**: Everything done and ready?

**Serena**: Done

**C**: Where is that girl?

**V**: I don't know lets just eat and wait

_With Summer _

**S**: *walking to the lunch room but passes the music room. She goes in and picks a guitar and starts playing. She opens her mouth and the lyrics just come right out……

_**I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
with everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak**_

**J**: *walking to the music room but stops at the door when he hears singing and continues listening.*  
_**I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la la la la la**_

**J**: *_wow a voice of an angle. _He deiced to go in to see who it is*

_**The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile**__**  
**_**J**: *can only see her back* hey who are you

**S**_**:**_ _**I don't wan---**__*****_gasps when she hears Jason's Voice. Puts the guitar down and runs out the other door_***  
**_**J**: *grabs her arm and feels sparks* hey why are you running away

**S**: *feels the sparks Covering up her face. Pulls her arm back roughly and runs away to the lunch room really fast leaving Jason confused *

**J**: *_I need to find this girl. _Walks away to the lunch room *

**S**: *Once she opened the door a huge bucket of black paint gets splashed on her buy some guy. SCREAMS*

**V**: WHAT T----

**S**: v, DON'T *pulls her back*

**C**: Oh your dead bitch. *walks up to Stephanie MAD and her hands balled into fists*

WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Stephanie**: Did you just call me a bitch?

**K**: *stands up and pounds the table * NO BUT I SURE DID YOU SLUTTY BITCH

**Lexington**: baby clam down this isn't your fight. *puts one hand on his back and the other on his arm trying to make him sit down*

**K**: LEXINGTON, GET OFF OF ME AND WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER.

**J**: *walks in and hears yelling*

**Serena**: Kevin if I were you I would sit down. Don't want to be kicked of the football team do you? *smirked at him*

**K**: You see there is a difference I'M NOT A BITCH LIKE YOU AND UNLIKE YOU I HAVE A HEART. AND RIGHT NOW I AM SICK AND TIRED FO YOU BICTHES MESSING WITH MY SISTER.*stands up on one of the tables* YEA THAT'S RIGHT SUMMER PEACE * points to her* IS MY *points to himself* SISTER!!!!!!!!

**Calvin**: Dude, stop messing around and just sit back down

**K**: YOU THINK IM KIDDING!?!?!?!?!?!? NEWS FLASH I'M NOT. *jumps off the table and walks over to Summer and puts one arm around her* come on sis lets leave these fucking bitches alone. *walks away*

**J**: man you don't have to walk away.

**K**; No Jason I don't really give a fuck if you kick me off the team or not. And if I were you stay away from my sister. *keeps walking with Summer and Victoria*

**J**: *shouts at him* YOU ARE OFF THE TEAM.

**C**: Stephanie?

**Stephanie**: What are you still doing here?

**C**: Oh I thought you could use this

**Stephanie**: What?

**C**: this *slaps her HARD in the face and runs away to catch up with the other* Hey

**V**: *trying to get the paint off of Summer* Summer this is useless

**K**: Why don't we just call Daniel to get you some clothes?

**S**: because he doesn't know fashion like me and Victoria. And when me and Victoria can juts drive home and get me a change of clothes. We all have a free after lunch anyways. *starts walking to the parking lot. When she goes out side she sees all the glass smashed and dents in her car.* MY CAR!!!!!!!!!!

**C**: BICTHES

**K**; I'll call Daniel to fix this up. We can just take my car.

_**When they get there…….**_

**V**: Bob let us in!!!!!!!!!

**B**: *lets them in and greets them* Good afternoon Ms. Summer, Mr. Kevin and Ms Victoria. And who are you? *looks at charlotte*

V, K, and S: *sighs* what did we say, bob?

B: *mumbles* Not to add Ms. and Mr., just your names.

**C**: I'm charlotte but you can call me Char or Charlie. *she shouts as the car gets driven up the pathway and into the car garage* Holy Shit I have never seen so many cars in my life. How can you afford all of this? Even at my house we don't have this much cars.

**S**: what do you mean? WE sold a lot of cars over the summer? And don't you have like a mansion?

**C**: Yea but your mansion is like a castle nothing compared to ours. Ours is smaller than this Much smaller.

**V**: Do you want us to take you on a grand tour.

**K**: But you can't tell anyone about this.

**C**: My lips are sealed.

**S**: Come on lets go but I have to change first.

**SM**: hey Girls and Kevin. What are you doing home so early? And what happened to you, Summer?

**S**: Long story, I tell you tomorrow. And mom, can me and the girls have a sleepover after we come back from Charlotte's house?

**SM**: sure and you must me Charlotte. Hi I'm Li—

**C**: OMG your Lillian Peace, LP!!!!!! I love your work

**SM**: thanks. I have some designs to finish up, so I'll see you guys later. Oh and call me Lillian

**K, V, and S**: Bye Mom

**S**: come one lets go *they go up stairs and into Summer's closet

**C**: *her mouths drops wide open* I love your closet

**V**: trust me Char. You'll get use to all of Summer living style soon.

**C**: What?

**K**: You'll find out soon enough

**S**: in 3,2,1,0

**Maid**; Ms---

**S**: *gives her a look*

**Maid**: sorry, do want anything?

**V**: we're good thanks Hilda.

**Maid**: Okay, Have a good day Ms. I mean Summer *walks away*

**C**: oh I see what you mean

**K**; yea V, How can she get used to it if I still can't get used to it?

**C**: I live like this too so I am used to it.

_**After school at the Lucas house……….**_

**C**: Mom I'm home and I brought guest.

**Maid**; Ms. Charlotte, Ms Lucas isn't home, she is on a business trip.

**C**: how long?

**M**: *comes down stairs* two weeks *walks into the kitchen*

**C**: Where?

**J**: New York and is that a new car?

**V**: yes, summer's NEW car and we would love if your bitch of a girlfriend won't kill it again.


	4. Chapter 4

*****_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

J: It's not my fault Summer had to drive a new car to school. You know Stephy.

C: *fake gags* Stephy? Really?

M: *walks out of the kitchen* I know right *walks back upstairs*

C: You don't know what were talking about do you Max? *shouts up the stairs*

M: Hell yes I do *shouts back*

J: I'll be in my room if you need me. *walks away*

V: why would we even need you in our life Jackass *shouts*

S: V, do I really have to ask you

V: *mumbles* no

S: then go on

V: *shouts* Jason…..

J: *comes out of his room and leans on the banister*oh now you need me huh little Vicky? *smirks*

V: Im so sorry for what I said…NOT

S: Victoria *gives her a look*

V: S you know I would never say sorry to that thing *points to him*

J: hey I'm still here and I can hear you loud and clear.

V; *looks at him and give you at your point look* your point?

J: *mimics her and walks away pouting like a little kid*

S: *laughs at him, a real laugh*

J: it's not funny Summer

S: then why am I laughing Jason

J: SHUT UP

C: body of a 17 year old but a brain of a 3 year old. Don't ask how I live two of those.

V: See that's why I love being an only child. NO SIBLINGS!

C: lucky bitch

V: I know *flips her hair*

S: okay enough standing here. Can we have some fun?

C: Come on let's go up to my room.

J: *pops his head out of the room as they walk by* Are you guys eating dinner before you leave for the sleepover?

C: *looks at them*

S: sure why not

V: *starts walking away* Did you guys hear about the Christmas Talent show?

C: *enters her room and closes the door behind them* yea, are you thinking of doing it? I'm not; I don't have to guts to go up there.

V: no but…..*looks at summer*

S: oh no, V I am not going to go up there and sing. No , no and no *shakes her head no*

V: come on, you have the voice that will beat Stephanie this year. For once I want to see her lose.

C: you sing?

V: she also plays the guitar and piano. She is like the god.

C: and I thought Jason was the only music lover.

S: Jason?

C: yea he sings, plays guitar, drums, and piano. But just don't touch instrument. They are too good to be touched.

V: OMG that's what Summer says for her guitars.

S: yes but those guitars are from my dad *looks down*

C: what's wrong summer?

S: My dad died when I was 10 on Christmas. That's also why I don't want to sing in that Christmas Talent show

C: oh summer I'm sorry. My dad died when I was 13. I turned really rebellious after. One time it kind of got too out of hand…

V: what did you do?

C: I "stole" something. So I was arrested and my mom couldn't take it anymore. She sent me off to boarding school.

S: and now your back.

C: yea and a lot of things changed ever since I was gone.

V: what do you mean?

C: My mom is always working now. And Jason. He wasn't like this. He was a nice and sweet but I guess dad had too much of and impact on him. He still is I guess but only when his "friends" aren't around him. He would never hurt anyone but now he's well him.

S: And I'm his target

C: Don't worry S, with me here he can't hurt you.

V: so back to the show…..please summer. Your dad would want you to move on and be happy on Christmas again. Char. Help me

C&V: *puppy dog eyes* Please *they keep repeating it*

J: *walks in * Oh now who's immature?

C: still you dude. And we're just trying to get Summer to sing in the talent show.

J: Good luck. You'll need it. My Stephy always wins

S: are you saying I can't sing better than you slut of a girlfriend Lucas? *gets in his face.*

J: *shocked that she stood up for herself* No, I know you can't sing.

S: you wanna bet?

J: you're on. loser….

V: does what ever the winner says.

S: fine you're on *puts her hand out*

J: *shakes it and they both fell the same spark* '

Maid: Um. Jason, Charlotte

C: yea?

Maid: dinner is ready and we packed your bags for the sleepover. Have fun.

C: you didn't have to do that but thank you. And I will


	5. Chapter 5

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

_**Skipping…one month later in English class (middle of october)*sorry I didn't know what to write. Jason just hurt summer when her friends aren't around. The girls got closer. Kevin and Charlotte both start to develop feelings for each other but they both won't tell each other. Victoria and Max have been spending a lot of time with each other. Max started to develop a crush on her and Victoria did too. They told each other and started dating. JEMi ***_

Teacher: What is life?

_No one raises their hand _

Teacher: That is what you're going to find out. You will have to live with your partner for a month and learn their life style. I have confirmed this with your parents. Each of you will make a documentary of your partner's life style. This will be for two months; A month for each partner. Your partners are on the board so start working

C: Oh yea. Victoria!!!!!!!!!!

V: *High fives her*

S: Oh My God *curses under her breath*

C: who do you have?

S: your brother

V: hey we should do the last month at charlotte's house so we can be together and work on that song of yours.

S: * doesn't care* yea sure. Whatever. I have to work with… *glares at Jason* _HIM_

J: *walks up to her* I'm not happy about it either

Stephanie: Baby, don't die in her box okay? I can't lose you *kisses him*

J: *kisses back* I hope I don't * they start to make out*

C: *looks at them and fakes throw up*

Stephanie: *doesn't know who it is* what's yo-- *turns around* Oh hey Charlie!!!!!!

C: Ew bitch don't call me that

J: Charlotte…….

C: Jason

_**End of the day after Jason got his stuff from his house………………**_

J: *walks up to Summer* Hurry up.

S: *walks to her car * Just follow behind my car. *gets in and starts driving*

_**When they get there………….**_

S: hey Bob!!!!!!!!!!!

Bob: Summer!!!!!!! good afternoon

S: you see that car behind me. *Bob nods* you'll be seeing for the next month. He is living with us for some project. His name is *grits her teethe* Jason Lucas

Bob: Okay. Have a good day Summer. *looks at Jason face that is in awe and laughs*

J: who are you?

Bob: I'm Bob. You'll be seeing me here everyday.

S: *drives into the car garage and parks her car.*

J: *Follows her*

S: Just park at any free space you see.

J: *gets out of his car and looks around in awe*

Maid: Let me get your stuff Mr...

J: Jason, just Jason

Maid: Okay Jason. Follow me to your room.

J: I get my own room?

Maid: yes

J: *_Who knew Summer was rich* _

Maid: here is your room. We will call you for dinner when it is ready. *walks out*

J: *starts unpacking*

K: *walks by his room and sees Jason* Lucas? What are you doing here? In my House?

J: dude chill. I'm only here for some stupid English project. Go ask your sister if you want.

K: whatever, when she said it was_ him_ staying here I didn't know I was you. *about to walk away but turns back around* whatever happens in this house stays in this house. *walks away*

J: * finishes unpacking and grabs is camera and starts recording finding his way to summer's room* Summer? *sees the guitars.* Whoa…… *puts his camera down and about to pick one of the guitars down*

S: *runs in her room* DON'T TOUCH MY GUITARS!!!!!!!!!!!

J: *puts his hands up* Okay gosh…….. So why don't you tell anyone about all of this

S: because I don't feel like it and all of you whores just thought I was poor.

J: What's with all the language?

S: Looks who talking

J: *mocks her*

SM: *walks in Summer's room* Hey Summer *sees Jason* Oh and you must be Summer's partner for the project. I'm Lillian Peace

J: Jason and aren't you that designer……Um LP? My sister loves your work.

S: His sister is Charlotte.

SM: Oh, I love that girl she is becoming my third daughter.

J: Third?

S: My Mom is like a mom to Victoria.

SM: Summer I need to talk to you *walks to her office*

S: Take a tour. Don't break anything *walks to her mom's office* what is Mom?

SM: I think its time.

K: for what?

SM: Public. After you told me how the kids treat you in school really think its time. And I don't want to hide my two wonderful kids from anyone anymore. So what do you say? And after this project everyone will know in your school anyways


	6. Chapter 6

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

S: Mom you know I always support you, so yes

K: sure

SM: Okay on Saturday (its Thursday)I'm introducing my new line. You can walk down the red carpet with me. Oh and you can bring your friends. I'm so excited!!!!!!!! I don't have to hide my kids

S: * "smiles" * ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K: I'm joining!!!!!!!!!!!

SM: Kevin I got your suit picked out. Helena has it so; tomorrow just go ask her for it. I don't need you cutting up another suit.

K: But mom I don't want to wear a suit.

S: Too bad *sticks her tongue out at him*

K: RUN

S: what? *gets it and start running*

K: *runs after her*

SM: be careful *yells after them and shakes her head* kids…..

S: *runs into her room. Sees Jason and runs behind him using him as a shield*

J: Whoa, what's going on?

S: he going to kill me because our mom is making him wear a suit.

K: Summer

S: what?

J: *jumps out of the way*

K: *tackles her to the ground and starts tickling her*

S: *laughing* S-S-St-Stop

J: *starts recording*

S: D-d-don't j—j-ju-just s—st-st-stand t-th-th-the-there h-he-he-hel-hel-help m-m-m-me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Don't just stand there, help me!!!!!!)*tries to get away*

J: Nah this is good for the project

K: So is it funny now?

S: N-n-n-no!!!!!!!!!

K: WHAT?!?!?!?!

S: N-N-N-NO!!!!!!!!

K: *stops tickling her* good, now you might want to get some water *walks away*

S: *mocks him* I'm going to go get water *walks to the kitchen*

J: *starts following her*

S: Are you going to follow me everywhere? It's really annoying

J: It's for the project. I need to know _life_,

S: *starts getting her water*

Maid: Um…..Summer let me help you *gives her water and starts cooking* '

S: Thanks Amy *walks out*  
J: Amy?

Maid: yea?

J: wave to the camera please *smiles at her*

Maid: HI!!!!! *waves and goes back to what she was doing*

J: *walks out to catch up with summer and stops recording* So…..

S: What?

J: You play huh?

S: So?

J: can you play me something? *hopeful*

S: You're just going to have to wait for the talent show. I heard you play.

J: yea I do

S: so can you play me something?

J: I don't have my instruments.

S: follow me

J: where?

S: here *stops at a door and opens it to see a music room filled with guitars, keyboards, a piano, a drum kit and empty songs sheets everywhere* yea its kind of messy. I haven't really been in here in a while. Take your pick and start playing.

J: *chooses an accountants guitar* um I wrote this about a month ago when I heard this girl singing. *starts playing*

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you I gotta find you  
Oh yeah Yeah

J: I'm really finished. I kind of didn't want to.

S: Why, it's a good song? *_me? The song is for me. I can't tell him that. I cant I don't even like him right?*_

J; I just feel like I won't find this girl.

S: why don't you ask Maddie Tyler? She is the best at spreading rumors.

J: Thanks Scummy.

S: Don't call me that

J: What are you going to do about it?

S: one sec *walks out of her room and comes back a few minutes later and pours a bucket of water on him, ice cold water*

J: *screams like a girl *

K: *runs in with a boars head and points it in various directions * Where's the fire?

J: she poured _ICE_ cold water on me *shivering*

K: Summer you did that?

S: * "smiles" proudly* Yup and is that a boars head?

K: High Five sis. *high fives her* yea and its also a sharpener (yes I got that off Hannah Montana) See you just lift up the tail an-

J: *covers it up * Oh god dude. Why do have a sharpener like that?

K: Got it at some garage sale for like 10 bucks

S: you spent 10 bucks on that?

K: it has feelings you know? And now Boary doesn't like you *stomps out holding the boar like a teddy bear* _**  
**_J: *looks at Summer*

S: *shakes her head* don't ask. And you might to dry off. Don't want to catch a cold do you?

J: Yea but first I have to do something.

S: what?

J: *go towards her and give her a huge bear huge*

S: I'M WET!!!!!!!!!

J: Now you can join the party. *walks out smiling like a goof thinking about Summer. _Wait why I am thinking about her. She is a loser and I'm popular. I can't get mixed up with her. Jason, stop thinking about her. But I have never felt like this but around that girl. Yea Jason just, think about the girl with the voice. The girl with the voice.*_

_**That night………….**_

S: *walks into Jason's room* Jason?

J: *sneezes* Yea?

S: You're sick.

J: You're fault what do you want?

S: Your camera *holds it up*

J: Thanks, you want to stay and help me edit it?

S: What's the harm? Sure *sits down next to him as he starts up his laptop. The whole night they stayed on Jason's bed editing the clips. They fell asleep after a few hours, in each other's arms (awwwww)*


	7. Chapter 7

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

_**The next morning……….**_

J: *wakes up not feeling well. Remembers her has a cold turns his head and sees Summer's head on his shoulder. He tightens he arm around her waist even more. He smiles at her peaceful face. He starts to whisper in her ear* Summer

S: Mom I'm not feeling well go away *digs her head more into the crock of his neck*

J: *wants to say something but starts coughing*

S: *wakes up and sees him coughing* hey you okay? *realizes she is sick* great I'm sick *coughs*

J: Hey at least we sick together?

S: ugh I feel horrible.

J: *feels her forehead* you have a fever.

S: *feels his forehead* and that I'm not alone *laughs. Tries to get up but feels a grip on her* um Jason?

J: Huh?

S: *points to his arm*

J: *pulls his arm back* Sorry

S: pass me the phone

J: Why?

S: I'm not going to school sick dickhead.

J: you just ruined it

S: I just ruined what?

J: We could have gone longer with out fighting but no you had to call me dickhead.

S: it's the truth

J: take it back

S: no. could you just pass me the phone

J: no

S: fine *gets up* Gosh why is it so cold *goes over to the closet and gets out and extra blanket. She wraps it around her. She is about to walk out*

J: where you going?

S: to call us in sick?

J: oh right *throws the phone at her* Catch

S: *caught and calls the school* Hi, I'm summer peace and want to call in sick for me and Jason Lucas. We both got a fever *sneezes and coughs a few time*

J: *pats the stop next to him*

S: *gives him a confused look and mouths to him * Why?

J: Im bored

S: *rolls her eyes and goes sits next to him* yes okay. Back to school? I'm not sure but once we get better. Okay yea. Bye Ms. Garcia *hangs up and slaps Jason's hand so he would stop playing with her hair*

J: You hungry?

S: A little come on. Let's make some chicken noodle soup. *gets up and goes grabs another blanket and throws it at Jason* Your going to need it.

J: Thanks *Wraps the blanket around him gets his camera and follows summer downstairs*

S: Morning Shari.

Maid: Morning Summer. You look pale. Are you feeling okay?

S: Nothing big just a fever

Maid: do you want me to call a doctor?

S: No its fine me and Jason Just want some Chicken Noodle soup.

Maid: I'll make that right away.

S: No, we want to cook it please Shari.

Maid: Bu—

J: We have to do it for our Life project *holds up his camera*

S: Please?

Maid: *gives up* Fine, if you need any help I'll me in the house *walks out*

S: We should have changed *they upstairs and change and comeback down and start cooking*

J: Mhmm if I can smell it probably smells good *picks up a spoon and scopes some out* here taste some *puts the spoon by her mouth*

S: *opens her mouth and eats it* It's good

J: Where are your bowls?

S: In that cabinet *points to it*

J: *gets the bowls and pours soup in it* Foods ready!!! *starts eating* hey we're pretty good cooks.

S: All you did was stir. I did the cooking.

J: Fine you're a pretty good cook.

S: aw thank you.

J: I think this is longest we have went without fighting wait *looks at his watch* Now it's the longest.

S: Hey my mom is opening her new line tomorrow and no ones going to be home so do you wan to come. It's good for the project.

J: I don't have a suit with me.

S: I'll get you one

J: fine but I thought you wanted to keep this all a secret.

S: by the time we share our projects everyone's going to know anyways so why not just tell everyone earlier.

J: Oh and I like ties not bow ties *puts his blow in the sink*

S: black?

J: blacks good.

S: So what do you want to do?

J: you have your dress picked out?

S: no you want to help? *starts walking up stairs*

J; *shrugs* Sure why not *they go into her room and inside her closet*


	8. Chapter 8

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

S: wow you're the first boy that I know that actually wants to help a girl choose her clothes. *goes over to her dress closet*

J: I help Charlotte all time so I'm used to it. But if I fall asleep please don't wake me up. *starts looking at the dresses*

S: *laughs* then I'll be sure to wake you up. *takes some dresses that she likes and put it on the couch*

J: *walk out of the closet*

S: hey I thought you were helping!?!?

J: *shouts* I'll be right back *a few seconds later he comes up stairs with his camera in hand*

S: Are you really going to film this? *picks out more dresses*

J: Yes.

S: It's just me trying on different dresses.

J: Your point?

S: *rolls her eyes playfully* Just take a seat on the couch. *walks in her fitting room with all the dresses in hand and comes back out a few minutes later*

J: Finally I thought *looks up from his camera* Woah

S:*wearing…………..?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=GM-244069&cgname=OSCLODRSCVT&rfnbr=6354* 1-10 what do you think?

J: *_gosh she's hot. Wait, what am I thinking? _Gulps* 10

S: Okay. *wearing……………..

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=GM-255849&page=1&cgname=OSCLODRSBRA&rfnbr=4618

J: 10

S: Are you going to say 10 for everyone I wear?

J: if you're going to look as beautiful as now in each dress yes.

S: *blushes* Beautiful? You called me beautiful

J: *Blushes*

S: no ones called me that.

J: well now I am.

S: Thanks *wearing……..

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=GM-251168&page=5&cgname=OSCLODRSBRA&rfnbr=4618

J: 100

S: That's isn't between 1-10

J: but you wearing it deserves a 100

S: *looks down trying to hide her blush* a few more *wearing………

.com/kohlsStore/juniors/dressesanddressyapparel/solid/PRD~589169/IZ+Byer+California+Satin+Emma+Pick+UpStyle+?prtID=pfx&src=k108283&cm_mmc=Performics-_-Affiliate-_-_-PrimaryJ: Its looks good but its more of a Charlotte dress.

S: Do you think Charlottes going to like it?

J: Light pink, definatly her color.

S: Then it's Charlotte *wearing…………….

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2074859613&Page=1

J: Don't you think the *point to the bow* is too much?

S: I don't remember why I bought it. *wearing………………

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2075364261&Page=1

J: *shakes his head* too red

S: *wearing…………………

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2074027176&Page=1

J: teal? *shakes his head*

S: ugh what happened to the good comments *wearing……………….

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2073978027&Page=1

J: *thumbs up*

S: *wearing………..

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2075639418&Page=4&pgcount=25#

J: I take back the 100 on the other one. This one is a 100

S: *wearing…………….

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2069173035&Page=5&pgcount=25

J: too……..

S: flashy?

J: yea

S: *wearing…………………

.?ID=449037&CategoryID=22120

J: Ocean. Just like your eyes

S: you know the color of my eyes?

J: I'm not a stalker

S: okay whatever floats your boat *goes back inside the dressing room with the last dress. A few minutes later* Hey Jason?

J: Yea?

S: Can you help me zip up?

J: Sure *goes inside the dressing room and zips her up*

S: *turns around* So what do you think? Its my favorite one.

J: *speechless. He opened his mouth to agree but nothing came out. He looks her up and down. His eyes traveled up her tanned never ending legs. The dresses fitted her perfectly the way it wrapped around her waist showing off her curves. He gulps*

S: *starts feeling weird because of the look Jason is giving her. She raises her arms and covered her chest.* Its ugly right?

J: *snaps back into reality* No, not at all. You look wow

S: I hope wow is a good thing

J: it is. A great thing. Hold on *comes back a few seconds later with his camera and takes a photo*

S: So this is the dress?

J: Yea. *looks in her eyes*

S: *looks back and they stay like that for a few minutes. Turns her head* you wanna watch a movie?

J: um sure. *scratches the back of his head nervously. _This isn't normal. I am never nervous around a girl. Why am I nervous? Jason, just breathe. Inhale exhale. This isn't working. Ugh *_

S: *waves her hand in front of his face* Jason!?

J: Huh? What?

S: I said, you can go pick the movie while I change. I'll just go get the snacks after.

J: yea sure. Where are they?

S: *shrugs* in one of those cabinets

J: *starts opening random cabinets looking for movies. He opens one and finds photo albums in it. He sees one labeled **Rock star Vickie and Strawberry Summer 3 **He opens it and finds a gamut of pictures of them: from baby pictures together to the most recent ones. He laughs when he sees a picture of them in a tub together splashing water at each other and their moms trying give them baths. _Wow summer was a cute baby. _He closes the album puts it back and takes out one labeled **My Family is Cool? **He looks threw all the photos to see Summer and her family. But no one has her dad in it. _Maybe her dad was holding the camera. _He puts it back and takes out another labeled **My Hero…..MY DADDY. I miss you daddy ****:'( **he sees old photos of the family and her dad but none of them were recent. _Where is her dad.* _

S: *comes out wearing sweat pants and a sweater.* hey what do you have there?

J: *holds it up and shows her.*

S: Put it back.

J: Why?

S: *grabs it and puts it back in the cabinet. She opens another cabinet filled with movies*

J: Summer? Where is your dad? I did—

S: He's not here. You won't see him.

J: oh he's on a trip---

S: *sits down next to him* he's not on a trip. He's dead gone not coming back. He died when I was 10 on Christmas. He had cancer. *looks down*


	9. Chapter 9

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch. **_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

J: Hey come here. *puts his arm around her*

S: *tears just fall down. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't cry on her dad's birthday or on Christmas. She never cried when it came to talking about her dad. But with him she felt safe. Like she could cry and not even care. She had been holding all those tears back when it was about her dad and now she can finally let it out, with him, next to him. But why was it so easy with him. She didn't understand. She could laugh and smile naturally without faking it. Everything just felt right when she was around him. Just him*

J; *he just held her until she stopped. He didn't say a word all he did was be by her side with her comforting her. When he held her he felt like the world stopped. He felt shocks run down his back. *

S: *wipes her tears.* Sorry.

J: About what? Crying?

S: I ruined your shirt.

J: it's just a shirt. I can change it.

S: you still want to watch that movie?

J: yea but it'll go get the snacks, you pick the movie.

S: *puts the movie in as Jason walks in* Hey

J: What movie we are watching? *plops down on her bed*

S: The Spy Next Door. *sits down next to him and pulls the blanket over them*

J: Jackie Chan good choice

_**After the movie **_

J: So did you like the movie? *looks at her and sees she is asleep on his shoulder. He smiles as he sees her smile in her sleep. _Wow she such a beauty Why was I such a jerk to her?* _

V: *burst in*

J: *pretends to be asleep. _Go away Victoria Let me have my time*_

C: Shhhhhhhhh V can't you see they're asleep? *whispers*

V: yes. Together, on the same bed, holding each other? Wow they stay home sick one day and this happens.

S: *rubs her eyes* Hey guys

C: hey you're up sleepy head.

S: Shh your brother is still sleeping *points to him*

J: *tightens his grip on her* 

V: Did you just sleep on the same bed the whole day?

S: No we did stuff.

C: Like?

S: Did I mention my mom is going public with me and Kevin?

V: When?

S: Tomorrow at her fashion show. I was going to tell you tomorrow but yea. Oh and you guys are coming.

V: Are you leaving him *point to Jason* here?

S: No, he's coming.

C: You couldn't have called us?

S: Why?

C: I don't have a dress.

S: Go in my closet. When I was picking a dress before me and Jason saw one that was perfect for you

C: *goes in the closet and screams few seconds later*

J: *fall off the bed* WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!?!?! *he sat up rubbing his head*  
K: *runs in* Where's the fire this time?!

S: What no Boary? *she ask jokingly*

K: One sec. *walks out and come back in after one minute with the boar. He point in various directions* Okay now where's the fire this time?!  
V: *looks at Summer*

S: It's a sharpener

V: *nods her head* Oh *Turns to Kevin* Why do you have a boar shaped sharpener?

K: Because……..just because

C: *comes out wearing…..

.com/kohlsStore/juniors/dressesanddressyapparel/solid/PRD~589169/IZ+Byer+California+Satin+Emma+Pick+UpStyle+?prtID=pfx&src=k108283&cm_mmc=Performics-_-Affiliate-_-_-Primary

K: *drops the boar and looks at her in awe with his mouth hanging open*

V: *pushes his mouth closed but it just falls back to the ground. She shakes her head looking at him* Kevin you never saw a girl wear a dress before?

K: No, but I never saw a beautiful girl wear a dress before.

C: *blushes*

V and S: *smacks him*

K: *rubs both of his arms* Ouch, what was that for?

V and S: You said we aren't beautiful

K: I didn't!!!!!! And stop doing that. Its creepy.

V and S: You said you never saw a beautiful girl wear a dress before.

K: Yea I didn't. And I asked you to stop.

V and S: we wore dresses in front of you before.

K: Yea but you guys aren't-- *see them give him a look and is about to smack him but harder this time* I'm going to stop talking*

V and S: Good idea

K: Stop doing that!!!!!!!!

V and S: Doing what?

K: talking at the same time

V and S: Sorry.

C: You guys are like twin sisters but born at different times and from different moms

V: yea our parents were best friends.

S: So were like sisters.

J: *still on the floor* Hi to you too Kevin

K: What are you doing on the floor in my sister's room?

C: *notices the boar* No the better question is, why is there a boar on the floor?

J: Correction, Kevin's boar shaped sharpener, Boary.

C: Sharpener? *looks at Kevin*

K: *picks it up* You just lift up the tail an---

C: *covers it up* Okay don't really want to vomit on this dress right now

J: You look nice Charlie. NOW WOULD SOMEONE KINDLY HELP ME UP?

S: *rolls her eyes. Walks over and helps him up midway and drops him*

J: Ouch.

K: see I told you, evil little girl. *whispers to the boar*

S: *about to smack him*

K: *runs out screaming like a girl*

J: *gets up by himself* and he sticks the landing *punches his fists in the air*

V: And he's getting out

J: *mocks her and walks out*

V: I NEED A DRESS!!!!!

S: And into the closet we go. *they spend a few hours in the closet trying to find the perfect dress for Victoria but they couldn't. They are about to give up*

C: *throws a dress at her*

V: okay this is my last one. If this isn't it I'm wearing a T-shirt and jeans. *wearing….

.* I wonder why its light pink *looks at Charlotte*

S: It brings out your skin tone Rock star. Nice choice Char.

V: Thanks Strawberry. So this is the one?

C: Weird Nicknames.

S: What?

C: Rock star, Strawberry?

V: Summer likes strawberries

S: And Victoria dresses like a Rock star. And now we a weird nickname for you.

V: What do you like?

C: Fashion

S and V: *looks at each other*fashionista

C; I like it girls


	10. Chapter 10

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch**_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

**Keep Smiling =) **

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas…Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

_**They next day……..**_

SM: Summer you ready?

S: *comes out of her closet* yea

SM: Well don't you look beautiful.

S: Mom you're supposed to say that, you're my mom.

SM: But your mom never lies.

C: *screams*

S: Oh god *runs back in her closet*

V: *covering her ears but it doesn't work* CHARLOTTE ARABELLA LUCAS! STOP SCREAMING I DON'T NEED MY EARS TO BLEED!

S: *whistles and Charlotte stops screaming and looks at her* what happened?  
C: The strap broke. *holds up the broken strap*

S: That's it?

C: It's a big deal Sum. And it's the red carpet. I have never been on a red carpet and having a dress that has a broken strap is well….. Not good.

S: MOM!

SM: What's wrong Hun?

S: *points to Charlotte*

SM; that's it? *walks over and fixes the dress.*

C: *she looks in the mirror and doesn't see the dress she saw yesterday. She sees a perfect pink strapless dress wrapped around her petite body. She screams at what she sees*

V: CHARLOTTE ARABELLA LUCAS. QUIT THE SCREAMING! (I really like that name. Arabella. Don't you?)

C: *hugs Lillian and pulls away* you're a dress saver.

SM: *flips her hair* I know

S: *Puts her hand on her face covering up. She shakes her head at what she was seeing. She loved her mom but her acting all cool and stuff was just plain weird* Okay now that we go this dress crisis over with, Mom we have to go or we'll be late.

SM: We're not going to be late. They just started the show early.

S: Come on!

They all walk down stairs in this order…. Lillian, Charlotte, Victoria and summer,

J: *once he heard footsteps coming towards them he turns on the camera and points it at the stairs*

K: *drops his mouth wide open*

M and J: *sees him* Stop staring at my sister.

M: *drops his mouth wide open* wow *walks up to Victoria* You look wonderful

V: *blushes and kisses him on the cheek* You don't look bad you're self

J: *turns to Summer. He takes a deep breath taking her beauty. _She looks better than yesterday._ And accidentally said it out loud_*_ you look better than yesterday.  
S: *blushes*

K: *mimics him* Stop staring at my sister.

J: Shut up.

K; My house.

S; Mom's house. She pays the bills Kev.

K: Shut up.

J: Not your house.

K: Char. Your bother is picking on me.

J; Oh my god Kevin. Grow up

K: MOM!

SM: I'm going to go check on the limo. *walks away before Kevin can say anything*

S: *whispers* I have been living with that for the past 16 years of my life.

K: *didn't hear her but know it's about him* I heard that!

S: Oh yea, what did I say?

K: You said um…..

SM: Lets go!

K: Saved by the bell.

S: Kevin face it, you didn't hear what I said. *they all get in the limo. (the seats are like this……Lillian, Kevin, Charlotte, Summer, Victoria, Max. Jason)

K: yes I did *they start fighting*

C: OMG, I can't sit like this. Jason switch seats with me.

J: No!

C: $50

J: Make it $100 and you got a deal

C: Fine *gives him the money and they switch seats. (now the seats are….. Lillian, Kevin, Jason, Summer, Victoria, Max, Charlotte)*

J: *In-between them fighting. Whistles really loudly* Stop fighting!

K: Yo man you have got to show me how to do that.

S: I can do it *Whistles loudly*

K: I can to *tries but fail*

S: Ha

K: *about to say something back*

J: Don't start I'll give you guys both $100.

S: Dude my car is cooler than yours.

K: No mine is *they start fighting again*

M: great Jason. You made it worse.

V: BOTH OF YOU STOP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!

S and K: He/She started it. No I didn't yes you did. Stop that *they start fighting **AGAIN***

J: Now who made it worse? Oh I know your girlfriend *points at Victoria with both hand above her head*

C: *snores loudly*

V: How can she sleep with all of that fighting?

M: She's Charlie she sleeps like a pig.

C: *smacks him with her eyes closed* Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I can't hear you.

M: *turns to Victoria.* Switch seats with me,

V: I'm good. My butt is comfortable in this seat.

_**When they get there…….Kevin and Summer fighted the whole time, Max and Victoria flirted and Charlotte slept. Jason tried to stop the fighting but just made it worse, while Lillian just sat there talking on the phone. They all get out of the car to be approached by flashing cameras and screams. **_

Paparazzi #1: Lillian, Lillian who are these kids?

Paparazzi #2: Why are they here?

Paparazzi #3: Are you related to them?

Lillian: *she smiles warmly at them asking the security to come over and whispers* Take them inside and don't let them say a word to the paparazzi.

Security: Okay

Lillian: Thanks Jeff. *she turns back to the paparazzi as they walk away* you'll find out soon enough inside. I hope you'll enjoy the show See you soon. *she counties walking down the carpet doing interviews and posing at the paparazzi.*

_**With the other…..walking inside with security guards blocking them from the crazy paparazzi trying to get photos and some inside scope from them. **_

C: Wow this is so cool

V: And crazy

S: *cover her ears as she walks down the carpet. She shouts over all the screaming* and loud (see what I did there, C.V.S)

M: *has his arm around Victoria protectively* Yo dude. How does your mom deal with these people?

K: I don't know. She must be…..you know

M: No I don't know.

K: well I don't know why don't you ask her?

M: She's not my mom.

K: Whatever.

J: *filming EVERYTHING!* HEY security dude

Security: Jeff

J: Jeff can you say hi.

Security: Hi?

J: Now you are officially part of the "Summer Documentary"

Security: Cool?

J: yes.

S: ignore him. He has a brain the size of a peanut

Security: Now it all makes sense.

J: I am not stupid!

S: What did you get on last Art average?

J: *mumbles* 45

V: How can you fail art?

J: Easy, break the glass window he made. I threw a baseball covered with clay at it.

K: Why?

J; It was ugly!

M: True that!

S: *looks at him*

M: What the guy sucks at it. Even Mr. Carlos, the old gym teacher, could have made a better one.

C: How do you know?

M: You know those windows at the church?

V: yea what about them.

J; Carlos made all of those in like a 2 months or something.

S: Damn. I though Old man Carlos was just old.

K; people can surprise you.

S: oh yeah I know. *thinking of the day with Jason.*

Security: here we are. Be safe *walks away*

C: *about to scream*

V: *covers her mouth* Charlotte if your about to scream again I will cut your head off.

C; *scream*

V: What part of "Charlotte if your about to scream again I will cut your head off" don't you understand?

C: The whole thing. And this is like major cool

S: I know

K: WOW.

V: Hey do you think your mom is going to give us like bodyguards after the big news?

K: Probably. I mean did you see all those paparazzi out there.

S: Yea I wonder what's going to happen in school tomorrow

J: Stephanie will probably try to be friends with you or be even meaner to you.

C: MEANER

V: yea dude your girlfriend is a bitch

J: Don't say that

S: . IS.

J: NO SHE ISN'T

S: YES SHE IS

J: NO

S: YES

J: NO

S: NO

J: YES

S: OMG your finally used that brain of yours and figured out she is a bitch.

J: I HATE YOU

S: I REALLY DON'T CARE DICK FACE.

M: Wow Sum. What's with the cursing and shit

S: Looks who talking.

M: Shit is not a bad word. It is something that comes out of your butt hole.

C: Dude!

M: What?

C: *smacks his head*

M: *turns to Victoria and pouts* Maxie got a boo boo

K: Really? What are you 3?

V: Do you want a kiss to make is fell better?

M: yes

V: *She kisses him on the lips softly*

Host dude: Please welcome Ms. Lillian Peace. (He says in the mic.)

SM: Thank you. Hey guys!

V and M: (still kissing)

S: Guys stop it.

V and M: (don't hear her)

S and C: (pulls them apart)

V and M: HEY

S: (point to the runway)

V and M: Ohhhh

C: yea

SM: Thank you so much for coming. When I started this fashion line my husband was there for me when no companies called in for orders. He held my hand telling me that they were going to call and they did. But sadly ten years ago he passed away. When that happened I was broken. The love of my life was gone forever. But there we two people in my life that were there to help me stand back up, hold my hand, and with out them I wouldn't be here today. Those two are my two wonderful kids. Please welcome to the stage, Summer and Kevin Peace (everyone claps) Come up guys. (Summer and Kevin walk up and hug her)

S: Thanks Mom. I love you.

K: Me too (He pushes her out of the way so he could speak into the mic.)

S: (pushes him back) Stop it.

K: (pushes her) No you.

S: This is all normal in our family.

K: yeah we fight a lot.

S: Well yeah because I have to live with a guy who owns a boar shaped sharpener named Boary. (She shots her head at Kevin and everyone laughs)

K: (he turns to his mom) Do you see what I have to deal with?

SM: (shakes her head) Just say something.

Kevin: Right. Well um we're both really proud of her.

S: And she is the best mom any kid could dream of having.

Kevin and Summer: Lillian Peace everyone. (Everyone cheers) I Love you Mom.


	11. Preview of chapter 11

_**The next day at school………**_

Summer walks in wearing a rich blue soft cotton and silk spring dress that ends at her knees. She accented the dress' ruffled neckline by adding a tiered jeweled necklace, and a blue cardigan to evade the morning chill to match. She is wearing a pair of Coach Farrow Silver Gladiator Cage Heels (Google the heels) that makes a beautiful melody when she takes a step……_Click, Click, and Click. _Jason doesn't move an inch as he stares at her memorizing beauty actually no one can. That makes Stephanie jealous because her own boyfriend or any other boy in the school isn't staring at her new strapless hot pink shirt, thigh length shorts and**Balmain Zip-Embellished Suede Pumps (Google the shoes they are hot). She was turned around to talk to Serena and Lexington but they have dashed away and up to summer with a magazine about to open their mouths to speak but two big men step in front of Summer. (one of the men's name is Jeff and the other is Lucas)**

**Jeff: Please step away from Ms. Peace. **

**Lexington: But we jus-**

**Lucas: Please of we will have make you.**

**Serena: But can—**

**Jeff: No you ma----**

**Summer: They can talk to me. **

**Lucas: But Ms. Peace, your mom order us to let no one near that are like that (jesters to them) **

**Summer: Well now I'm ordering you to step away from me and maybe go stand somewhere else where I can't see you for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear? **

**Jeff: But we were order to keep an eye on you. **

**Summer: Do you want to be fired? **

**Lucas and Jeff: (mumbles) No **

**Summer: Then go (points at some random direction and they go)**


	12. Chapter 11

**(***_**None of my stores have to do with any of the category I choose. I just needed one to put up my stories. All of them are out of the random. So think of that before you report me B*tch**_

_**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I don't own any of the people and please don't steal. Thanks for reading **_***)**

Characters

Miley Cyrus…Summer Peace

Nick Jonas… Jason Lucas

Demi Lovato…Victoria Millers

Joe Jonas…Maxwell Lucas

Selena Gomez…Charlotte Lucas

Taylor Lautner…Kevin Peace

Meghan Martin…Stephanie Coals

Miranda Cosgrove…Serena Millington

Liam Hemsworth…Calvin Step

Chelsea Stuab…Lexington Coals

_**The next day at school…**_

Summer walks in wearing a rich blue soft cotton and silk spring dress that ends at her knees. She accented the dress' ruffled neckline by adding a tiered jeweled necklace, and a blue cardigan to evade the morning chill to match. She is wearing a pair of Coach Farrow Silver Gladiator Cage Heels (Google the heels) that makes a beautiful melody when she takes a step…_Click, Click, and Click. _Jason doesn't move an inch as he stares at her memorizing beauty actually no one can. That makes Stephanie jealous because her own boyfriend or any other boy in the school isn't staring at her new strapless hot pink shirt, thigh length shorts and**Balmain Zip-Embellished Suede Pumps (Google the shoes they are hot). She was turned around to talk to Serena and Lexington but they have dashed away and up to summer with a magazine about to open their mouths to speak but two big men step in front of Summer. (One of the men's names is Jeff and the other is Lucas)**

**Jeff: Please step away from Ms. Peace. **

**Lexington: But we jus-**

**Lucas: Please or we will have make you.**

**Serena: But can—**

**Jeff: No you ma-**

**Summer: They can talk to me. **

**Lucas: But Ms. Peace, your mom order us to let no one near that are like that (jesters to them) **

**Summer: Well now I'm ordering you to step away from me and maybe go stand somewhere else where I can't see you for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear? **

**Jeff: But we were order to keep an eye on you. **

**Summer: Do you want to be fired? **

**Lucas and Jeff: (mumbles) No **

**Summer: Then go (points at some random direction and they go) Sorry they're my security guards until people calm down about-**

**Lexington: Your mom is the LP! (Screams with Serena)**

**Serena: That is so cool! **

**Summer: Yea sure, so cool. **

**Victoria: Summer! (She yells from across the hall) **

**Lexington: We know you're busy-**

**Serena: Can we have an autograph? **

**Summer: From me? (She is shocked. She didn't think going public would cause this.) **

**Lexington: Yea. Everyone loves you. **

**Stephanie: Girls you know that is so not true. They all love me. (She says flipping her hair over her shoulders) **

**Serena: Yeah sure whatever. **

**Stephanie: (gasps) Lexi. Tell her**

**Lexington: Ummm… (Moves her eyes from side to side) **

**Stephanie: Lexington! Not you too. We're blood related, sisters better yet we're twins. How could you not love me? **

**Lexington: I d-**

**Serena: Easy. You're a cold blooded Bitchy slut whose is cheating on her boyfriend with your sister's boyfriend. **

**Lexington: What? (She whispers barely even audible and she gets tears in her eyes) Stephanie, out of all the boys you choose Calvin? How could you? I love him, you know that. **

**Stephanie: Calvin never loved you. He was just using you to make me jealous and it worked. But I didn't want to get a broken heart so I told him to stay with you, which is a very stupid idea. He should have just broken your heart. Just like that. (She snaps her fingers) Later, sister. (She begins to turn around but she stops herself) Oh and by the way, Calvin is very good in bed. (She turns around and comes face to face with Jason)**

**Jason: We're over Stephanie**

**Stephanie: WHAT? YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!**

**Summer: Um… I think he just did. **

**Stephanie: (Turns her head a round) you stay out of this.**

**Summer: You can't tell me what to do bitch. **

**Stephanie: What did you just call me? **

**Summer: A BITCH! I CALLED YOU A B-I-T-C-H AND A SLUTY ONE TOO. **

**Stephanie: (About to slap her) **

**Jason: (slips right in between them and Stephanie slaps him)**

**Stephanie: OH MY GOD! BABY, ARE YOU OKAY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?**

**Jason: She's my friend so I would love for you to leave her alone and me too. I want nothing to do with you. oh and don't call me baby. **

**Stephanie: (pushes Jason out of the way and glares at Summer) YOU? YOU'RE THE REASON JASON BROKE UP WITH ME!**

**Summer: No I think he broke up with you because you're a cold blooded Bitchy slut who cheated on him with your sister's boyfriend. Right, Jason?**

**Jason: yeah that it **

**Stephanie: Ughhhhh I HATE YOU SUMMER PEACE. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! (She walks away furious)**

**Summer: You okay? She slapped you pretty hard.**

**Jason: Yeah, just need some ice. **

**Summer: I'll come with you. (They start walking to the nurse. They turn the corner into a empty hallway) **

**Jason: YESSSS! (He pumps his fist into the air and he starts dancing around summer with a huge grin on his face) **

**Summer: Umm… did she slap you that hard that? **

**Jason: IM FREE IM FREE IM FREE! **

**Summer: From who? **

**Jason: IM SINGLE! NO MORE STEPHAINE! YA YA YA YA (He keeps dancing for about another minute and then stop) **

**Summer: (just looks at him blinking her eyes) **

**Jason: We don't speak about what just happened. You did not see that at all.**

**Summer: Right. That's why I have it recorded on my phone. (She waves her phone in his face) **

**Jason: Give me that!**

**Summer: (starts running to the girls bathroom and goes inside. She yells from inside) YOU'LL NEVER GET IT NOW! **

**Jason: Summer, you're going to be late for class. **

**Summer: I have a free period then study hall! (She quickly sends the video to Victoria Charlotte, Kevin, and Max and to her e-mail. She walks out putting her phone in her pocket purposely sticking it out so Jason can get it)**

**Jason: (he gets the phone and waits for her reaction.)**

**Summer: (She just studies her nails while tapping her foot) **

**Jason: Summer I'm going to delete it! **

**Summer: (looks around the hall and sighs) **

**Jason: (He quickly deletes the video and hands the phone back) **

**Summer: (Gets a text and opens it and reads it out loud) FROM VICKY: WHAT IS JASON DOING? HE IS SO WEIRD. **

**Jason: (His mouth drops open and forms an "O" shape) Oh you didn't.**

**Summer: Oh yes I did. (Smirks) **

**Jason: Oh im going to kill. **

**Summer: I have security guards, so if you hit me all your bones will be broken. I'm just saying.**

**Jason: (glares at her) I HATE YOU! **

**Summer: That's so sweet, I LOVE YOU TOO! **


End file.
